Four and Six train initiates
by IliveinmyFandoms
Summary: This is a no war story about tris and four training initiates! This is no-war and Al is dead, Peter, Drew and Molly are factionless, and Eric is not leader anymore, he is also factionless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a fan fiction about Tris and Tobias and their life after initiation. This story is no-war, and al is still dead, peter, drew and molly are faction less, her parents are alive, and will is alive, there will be truth or dare and never have I ever! Please review! or i probably won't continue this story! Eric is not leader anymore, only Max.**

"Tobias, wake up!" I tell my boyfriend. He groans in response, and rolls over. "We have to be at the net by 10:00, or Max will get mad!" I tell him. It's already 9:30 and he isn't even up yet! I get on-top of his chest, straddling him, when he flips me over and starts kissing me. I pull away and say, "Tobias, seriously, we have to go, and you need to get dressed!" he gets out of bed and puts on some black pants, and a fitted black shirt that shows off his muscles, and goes to get us some breakfast. He come back upstairs with 2 muffins and gives one to me. "Are we going to keep our relationship a I eat it and then we run down to the net.

By the time we get there, the first jumper is coming down the opening to the net. He falls, and I see that it's a erudite. He takes my hand and winks at me. "What's your name?" I ask. "Alex." he replies confidently. "You're hot." he says to me, thinking no one else can hear him, but obviously Christina heard, and so did tobias, because tobias is glaring at him, and chris is staring at him like he's crazy. "I have a boyfriend." I sat. "He doesn't need to know." he says. "Yeah? well, he kinda already does." I say.

He looks at me like I'm lying and walks off. Then the next jumpers jump. We have 5 candor, 3 erudite, and 1 amity- that's unusual. "Transfers, my name is Four and you're going to be training with me and Six over here" he say gesturing at me. We hear Christina and Uriah telling the dauntless-borns to shut up. Tobias and I walk ahead of the initiates, when I hear some of the girl initiates talking about how hot Four is. "This is the pit." Tobias says. "Clever name." a erudite boy, James, says. "Yeah? Well I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." I say. He shuts up at that comment. "Nice ass!" I hear someone yell, I turn around to see Edward staring at my ass. I see Tobias trying not to strangle Edward for making that comment. We walk over to the chasm. "This is the chasm. It defines the fine line between idiocy and bravery." Tobias says. "Y'all can go to dinner now." I tell them. We stay behind, watching them, then walk over to the dining hall. I grab a hamburger and go to sit down next to Christina and Tobias. "Ugh, I don't know how you survived last year, Four!" Christina says, massaging her temples.

"Well, I had Tris last year." he says and is about to kiss me, when 2 transfer girls, Chloe and Sarah come over and push me out of my seat and sit down next to Tobias. "So, Four, can you hang out with us later?" they ask in a "seductive" tone of voice. "Actually, I can't, I have to hang out with my girlfriend after this." he says, scooting over, trying to get away from them. "Well, you can always ditch her and hang out with us." they suggest. "Um, no, I can't" he says. and gets up and leaves, to go to our apartment, probably. I get up and go to our apartment and unlock the door to see Tobias sitting on the couch watching t.v. "You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, just annoyed at them." he replies, muting the t.v.

I sit down on the couch and snuggle into his chest. He takes my face and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, hard. He slides his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I open my lips and we explore each other's mouths. I position myself so I'm straddling him, when I hear a little noise behind me, but decide to shrug it off. I tug on the bottom of his shirt signaling I want it off. He stops kissing me to take his shirt off. When he does, I run my hands over his abs, when his hands start to slide up my shirt, I decide to be brave and take it off. Once I do, he pulls away to look at me and smirks at the red, lacy bra I'm wearing. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He lays me down and continues to kiss me, when I hear something break in the kitchen, and stop kissing Tobias, he groans at me and pulls away and I get up to see what it is.

I get up, still in my bra, and go to see what happened. I see Chloe and Sarah sting on the floor staring at me like I'm crazy and trying to get out of the kitchen to go and see Tobias. "What are you doing here?" I ask, frustrated that they interrupted us making out and that they saw us and now they're going to tell all the other initiates that we're dating. "Um… Well, we kinda followed Four and then saw you coming down the hallway to the same apartment he just went into and open the door, so we decided to see if the door was unlocked, and it was, so we went into the apartment and saw Four sitting on the couch, and you going over to him, and then we heard your conversation and then you started making out, and once Four took you to the bedroom we went to go get the other initiates to bring them back here, so we could prove that y'all are dating, and then when we tried to leave a dish broke and yeah…" by now Tobias is back over here with his arm around my waist and his shirt back on, he gives me mine, and I put it on. "Get out of here, and STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" I tell them, and they nod, obviously scared, and leave. "Well, I guess our secret's out." Tobias says.

**Hey, sorry if this sucked, Please review! bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am going to answer your review up here, and leave the author's note at the bottom of the page.**

**Liv02: Thanks for your review! and yes, Tris is a little more mature looking.**

**ellie2297: thanks for the review! **

**gurner028: Thanks for your review! I got a bad grade on my math test today, and when I saw that review, I was happy! Thanks!**

**I will not be able to answer all your reviews all the time, only a few. And I will NOT update every day, only few.**

"Tris, get up!" I hear someone yell at me. I look up and see Tobias leaning over me, his face full of concern. "What happened?" I ask. "You were shaking and saying "no, no, nooo" in your sleep, so I woke you up." he explains. "Oh, well I'm ok." I say, not really sure if I am. He lies back down and I cuddle into his chest, and we both fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of the shower running. I get up and put on a red lacy bra, and matching panties, black crop-top, and high waisted short-shorts. Tobias comes out of the bathroom and comes over and kisses me. Before it can get heated, I pull away and go into the bathroom to put my make-up on and come out to see Tobias gone. I check my phone and see a text from him.

_Tobias- Went to training room to set up, there is a muffin in the fridge._

_Tris- K_

I grab the muffin from the fridge, and go to the training room, but run into Chris on the way. "Hey, where did y'all go last night?" she asks. "Oh, To-Fourwent back to the apartment, so I followed him and then we started making out-" I am interrupted by Chris talking. "Did y'all have sex again?" "If you would listen, you would know! Well, when things started to get heated, I heard a dish break in the kitchen, so I went to go see what happened, and saw 2 of my initiates watching us, trying to get out of the apartment, so they probably told all the other initiates." I explain. "Oh, well that's not good." she says. Then we reach the training rooms, say bye and leave to go train to initiates.

When I go into the room I see all the initiates staring at me and Tobias, like they're trying to connect something. "Ok, today we're going to be doing knife-throwing." Tobias explains. "Because we all need to know how to do that." James says. "What did you say?" I ask him. "Um, nothing." he says. I smirk and grab a knife. I walk over to the boards **(A/N sorry I can't remember what those are called!)** and throw it hitting bulls-eye. I turn around and smirk at the initiates staring at me. "Get throwing!" Tobias says. All the initiates grab a knife and start throwing. By lunchtime, everyone has made the knife stick to the board, except for the Amity girl. "Everyone go to lunch, except for Rosie." Tobias says in his sexy instructor voice. Rosie stays behind, and keeps trying to make the knife stick, when she finally does. "Alright, you can go" I tell her. Then me and Tobias go to lunch.

************************************Page break brought to you by 5 seconds of summer********************************************

After lunch, Tobias and I decide to go to the training room to set up. When we get into the training room, Tobias pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me, I immediately kiss back and glide my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His tongue darts into my mouth and we battle for dominance, he wins and starts kissing down my neck. He stops and sucks on a spot on my neck, "Tobiass" I moan. He pulls away and I look and see that he's given me a hickey. I glare at him and start kissing him again, when I hear a cough and pull away to see all of our initiates staring at us like we're aliens. "Class is dismissed, go get s tattoo, explore the Pit, do something for the rest of the day." Tobias explains. Then, Zeke comes rumbaing in, "Hey guys, truth or dare, my place, 8:00." he says and runs off.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm supposed to be doing my science HW right now, Sooo… yea..**

**Peace out my little kitties!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so y'all wanted me to update, so I am. This will probably be really short… so I'm sayin sorry in advance!**

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tobias asks me. We just let the initiates out, and it's only 2:00, and we have 6 hours until the party at Zeke's house. I go and pester Chris until I convince her to let Uriah handle the initiates, and finally, she agreed.

"Come on, we have to get you a new dress, and some make-up!" Chris tells me. I groan, following her into _Dauntless Dare _and picking out some dresses and try them on Christina doesn't like any of them, until I try on a strapless, sweetheart neckline, black dress with lace detail and a big bow in the back. I come out of the dressing room and Chris starts talking about "how perfect it is on me!" I look at the price tag and see it's on sale, I go and buy the dress, and Chris drags me to the nest store: make-up. I go into the store and see a whole bunch of creams that Chris makes me buy. I also buy some new mascara, eye-liner, and eyeshadow to do a smokey-eye. The next store Christian drags me into is the lingerie store "You need some more bras and panties for Four! He will love it!" I roll my eyes and say, "Ugh, fine but only for Four." She squeals and picks out a black lace bra with little silver bows and matching panties. I roll my eyes and buy it.

Tobias and I get dressed, and head off to truth or dare together. By the time we get there, everyone else is already sitting in a circle, ready to play. "Ok, now that everyone's here, *cough* tris and four *cough* we can finally start." Zeke says. "Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks me. "Dare." I reply confidently. He smirks and says "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." "Ok." I say and we walk to the bedroom.

Once we get in there, Tobias immediately pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back hard. He starts to kiss against my jawline and I wrap my legs around his waist. Tobias picks me up and puts me on the bed and kisses me, when suddenly the door opens, and there stands… Caleb. "Caleb, what are you doing here?!" I ask, getting out from underneath Tobias and pulling my dress back down. "I came here to congratulate you on getting 1st place in initiation, since I never really did that." he says, his face red with anger from seeing me and Tobias making out. "And why were you making out with this boy?!" he asks, clearly mad. "This is not just some boy, this is my boyfriend, and I finished initiation a YEAR ago! I'm training the initiates with Four here, MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell at him. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T GET HERE BECAUSE I WAS IN ERUDITE!" he yells back. "YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST LEAVE! LEAVE MY LIFE AND DON'T EVER EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT COMING BACK!" I yell at him, and he shuts up and leaves.

I stand up and leave Zeke's apartment, Tobias walking behind me. I turn the corner and go to our apartment, I take out my key, unlock it, go in and sit on the couch. Seconds later, I hear Tobias come in, and he sits down on the couch next to me. I snuggle into his chest and cry. "Hey, don't cry, it's fine, he knows you didn't mean what you said." Tobias says. "I know, but I just feel like I did something completely wrong." I explain. He grabs my face and kisses me hard, and I immediately forget about Caleb and everything else and am lost in the "World of Tobias" I tug on the bottom of his shirt signaling Get. This. Off. He pulls away and takes his shirt off, and I run my hands over his abs and his hands slide up my shirt, brushing over my bra. I pull away and take my shirt off and un-clip my bra.

*********************************This page break is brought to you by Calum Hood****************************************************************

I wake up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and get out of bed, only to realize I'm naked. I put on my bra and panties and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt, and a pair of converse. I text Tobias and tell him I went downstairs to get breakfast and will be back in 5 min. I come back upstairs to our apartment and see Tobias putting his pants on. I blush and hand him the muffin.

We go down to the training room and set up the guns for today's lesson. I look at my phone and see it's 7:05, but none of the initiates are here yet. I go to the dorm room for the transfers and see that the initiates are still sleeping, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO THE TRAINING ROOM OR YOUR FACTIONLESS!" I yell at them. They all immediately wake up and start getting dressed.

**Hey, so I was thinking that if y'all wanted me to, I could write the smut as one-shots, if y'all want me to. Review yes or no telling me your opinion! If you ship Troyler, then put #Troyler in your review too! If you don't know what ****troyler is, look it up!**

**Peace I'm out, my little kitties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter of Six and Four's long day of initiation. I might not be able to update because I have swim team, volleyball and dance, so I can't always update. :(**

"Ok, initiates, today we're going to do the first stage of fighting." Tobias says. "Anna and Karina, in the ring." I say. They groan and go into the ring.

Molly throws the first punch and hits Anna's jaw, Anna kicks Karina in the gut, and she doubles over, groaning. She immediately gets up and punches Anna in the face. Anna moans and punches Karina in the face, knocking her out cold. Tobias walks over to the board and circles Anna's name. "Someone take Karina to the infirmary!" I say. Josh and Anna stand up, pick her up and take her to the infirmary. "Next people in the ring, Edward and Melissa!" Tobias says. They stand up and go into the ring.

They are both just circling each other, when finally Edward kicks Melissa in the gut. Well, tries to, Melissa blocks the kick and notices that Edward doesn't guard his face and punches him in the nose, he groans in pain and kicks Melissa behind the knees, making her fall to the floor. She tries to get back up, but can't because Edward kicks her in the gut, this time without her blocking it, and she faints. "Edward, take her to the infirmary." I tell him. He picks Melissa up and leaves. "Hey, I'm going to go and see what's taking Anna and Josh so long." I tell Tobias, he nods and I give him a peck on the lips. I hear a few awwws and some people fake gagging, but ignore it and leave.

Before I make it to the infirmary to see of that's where Josh and Anna are, I hear kissing noises and stop to go see who it is. I turn the corner and see Josh pinning Anna up against the wall kissing her, and she is kissing back. "Hey! Go make out some other time, now come back into the training room and stay there. It's almost time for lunch, anyways." I say, they pull part and blush when they see me and fix their hair and clothes. I turn around and walk back to the training room and see Tobias standing there watching the initiates fighting with a smirk on his face. I walk over to him, and he smiles when he sees me. "Y'all can go to lunch now." Tobias tells them. They all stand up and leave the room. "So, where were Josh and Anna?" Tobias asks me, curiosity in his voice. "I found them making out in the hallway." I tell him. He smirks. "Do you want to maybe skip lunch and just hang out?" he asks me. "Sure, I'm not very hungry anyways."

We head to our apartment and Tobias unlocks the door and lets us in. He closes the door behind us and goes to the living room. He sits down on the couch, and I go over to sit by him. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard. I feel a burning passion start inside me and kiss him back, harder. He starts kissing down my neck, and starts to suck on my sweet spot. I moan and straddle him, taking his face and kissing him. His hands start to move up my shirt and massage my breasts, I moan and take my shirt off, he takes of his shirt, revealing his abs, when someone comes walking in the door.

**Hey sorry this is so short! I think I sprained my ****ankle while plating volley-ball and I might not update as much, sorry. :(**

**Peace, I'm out my little kitties!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! My ankle is ok, just hurts a little. This is when Tris and Tobias are making out, and the door opens.**

_We head to our apartment and Tobias unlocks the door and lets us in. He closes the door behind us and goes to the living room. He sits down on the couch, and I go over to sit by him. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard. I feel a burning passion start inside me and kiss him back, harder. He starts kissing down my neck, and starts to suck on my sweet spot. I moan and straddle him, taking his face and kissing him. His hands start to move up my shirt and massage my breasts, I moan and take my shirt off, he takes of his shirt, revealing his abs, when someone comes walking in the door._

I turn round to see who it is and see Caleb, standing there, shocked. "Caleb, What are you doing here?!" I ask my brother, who's standing at the door, shocked. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today. But if you're busy…" he says, trailing off, gesturing at the shirtless me, and the shirtless Tobias. "It's ok, I was also kind of rude to you." I admit. "Yes, we are kind of busy, if you don't mind…" Tobias says trying to signal to me to get Caleb out. "Ok, ok! But Beatrice, if you ever need anything, know I'm here to talk to, I mean, I am still your older brother, whether you like it or not." he says, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, so they won't fall off. "Ok, I will. Bye, Caleb." I say, annoyed that he interrupted us. "Bye, and take good care of her _Four_." he says, saying Four like it's venom. "I will, bye." Tobias replies. I sigh and get off Tobias' lap and put my shirt back on. "I think our lunch break is over," I say, sadness rimming my voice. "Ugh, fine." he says and gets off the couch to head out the door. "Uh-uh!" I say, pointing my finger at his bare chest and smirking. "You need to put a shirt on, or else Sarah and Chloe will be drooling all over you," I say, and it's true, even after they saw us making out, I still hear them talking about "how good his kissing skills must be" and "how he looks GREAT without a shirt on" He sighs "Ugh, fine." he says and puts his tight, black shirt and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ok, good job, if you are standing here right now, you will continue on to the next stage of initiation." I tell them, well, half of them at least. They just finished their fights and are now only here if they are not in the infirmary right now, meaning they won. "Ok, since y'all just finished the first stage of initiation, we will be moving on to the second stage. The second stage is primarily mental." Tobias explains in his sexy instructor voice. "The rankings will be up tomorrow, the dauntless born and y'all are combined, and the bottom 3 in the rankings will become factionless." he says. "Ok, y'all can go to dinner now." he tells the initiates. "I'm starving, what about you?" i ask Tobias. "I'm pretty hungry." he replies. " Let's go eat." I tell him, and we head to the dining hall.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner, Zeke comes running over to us, "Hey, guys truth or dare, my place, 8:00." he says and runs off. "We should go." I say. "Yep." Tobias replies<p>

**The next ****chapter will be truth or dare. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time to write. :( I won't update as much because of volleyball, swimming, school, basketball, etc. **

**Peace, my little kitties!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii, yes, I'm still alive:) heads up, y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter, just saying! **

"Hey, Tris, are you going to truth or dare tonight?" Chris asks, running up to Tobias and I, "Yeah, are you?" I ask. "Yea, Will's also going." She says. "OMG! We HAVE to go shopping!" Christina says, squealing so loud the entire Pit turns around to stare at us. I blush and say bye to Tobias, and leave to go shopping with Christina.

We walk into Dauntless Dare, the dress and lingerie store and start trying on dresses. I see a black (of course) dress with sparkles lining the corset and the skirt becomes puffy the longer it gets. I try it on and squeal it's perfect! I run over to Christina and model the dress for her. She squeals "OMG, Tris, you HAVE to buy that. It's perfect for you!" I blush and go put my normal clothes on. When I come out, I see Chris in a short, black, tight dress. "It's perfect!" she squeals, looking at herself in the mirror from all angles. I smile and go buy my dress, when I get back to Chris; I see that she's back in her normal clothes again. "Ok, let's go buy this dress!" she says, excitement clearly written on her face. We walk over to the checkout desk and she buys her dress.

"Ok, now we have to get some shoes!" she says, still squealing. We walk into the shoe store and I see some adorable black 5-inch heels. I grab them in my size, 6, and go buy them. I see Chris getting the same shoes I picked, and we go and buy them.

"Ok, now we have to get some lingerie for you and Four tonight!" she says, squealing. I laugh and roll my eyes, and we walk into the lingerie store. We both head to different sides of the store to look for something.

5 minutes later, I hear a loud squeal. I laugh to myself and go over to see what she found. When I finally reach her, I see her still squealing and holding onto a black and grey lacy bra and matching panties with dauntless in pretty letters on the back I smirk and take it from her hands. "Ok, can we go buy it now!" she says, STILL squealing.

We pay for the lingerie and go and look for something for her and Will. I hear more squealing and see Chris holding up a lacy black push up bra and a black thong. I roll my eyes and we go and buy the stuff and go back to my apartment.

We reach Tobias' and I's apartment, to see Josh, James, Tobias, Zeke, and Will sitting on the couch laughing about something one of them said. They gradually stop laughing as they realize that Chris and I are back. "So, what's going on here?" I ask, curiosity rimming my voice. "Oh, nothing. We were just talking and stuff," Will explains. "Ok, well I think we should get going now." James says, gesturing to Josh to leave with him. "Yeah, see y'all at truth or dare tonight." They say. "Bye," Tobias, Will, and Zeke say in unison. "Um, ok that was interesting," Chris says, breaking the silence. "Um, well, I think Will, Chris and I better get going," Zeke says. "Ok, bye," Tobias says. I give Christina a hug and she leaves with Zeke and Will.

"So, y'all are friends with the initiates now?" I say, walking over to where Tobias is. "No, Tris, I invite random people come over to our apartment all the time," he says, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Ok, you know what, I don't have time to deal with this right now!" I say, mad that he just talks to other initiates who try to hit on me all the time. "Tris I-" I cut him off. "No, Tobias, I am sick of you always just leaving and hanging out with idiots who are just trying to use you to get to me." He is silent. "I'm done with you, ok? Just leave me alone for a while, _Four._" I say, leaving the apartment. I start crying and head to our spot down in the chasm.

I start crying harder, as the sobs wrack my body with more pain as I realize what I've done. I broke up with Tobias. "Six? What are you doing down there?" I hear someone yell from above. I look up to see the one and only James. "Um, nothing. Just go back to the dorm," I tell him. "No, seriously, what's going on?" he asks as he climbs down the rocks. "Um, Four and I got into a pointless fight and I broke up with him." I say, still crying. "Oh, well, it's ok, he seems like a nice guy, I think y'all will get back together." He says, sympathy in his voice. I shake my head no and get up to go back to the apartment to get some clothes for overnight. "I-I have to go," I say, trying not to cry. "Ok, and you should know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," he says, and I believe him. "Ok." I say.

When I get to Tobias' and I's apartment, I open the door to see that Tobias is nowhere to be found. "Tobias? Tobias!" I yell, walking around the apartment looking for him. I gasp as I see him lying on the bathroom floor, motionless.

**oooooo, they're broken up and tobias is kinda dead! I told y'all you would hate me! BYEEEEEEE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIIII Im back! y'all are gonna hate me even more for this, if that's possible… I don't own divergent veronica with does**

When I get to Tobias' and I's apartment, I open the door to see that Tobias is nowhere to be found. "Tobias? Tobias!" I yell, walking around the apartment looking for him. I gasp as I see him lying on the bathroom floor, motionless. I pull out my phone and call Zeke.

_"__Hello?" _I hear a voice say.

_ "__Yeah, it's Tris come over to my apartment now! It's a emergency!" _I say, fear evident in my voice.

_"__Ok, I'll be right there." _He says, hanging up the phone.

30 seconds later, I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see a worried Zeke and the rest of the gang. "Guys, Four is passed out," I tell them, concern lacing my voice. "Oh my God." Will says, fear written on his face. "He's in here," I say, my voice cracking. Christina comes over and hugs me, making me feel better. "Ok, what happened?" Zeke asks, trying to get Tobias to wake up.

"Um, we got into a fight and I kind of broke up with him, and then I went to the chasm, saw James we talked and then I came back here to get some clothes for overnight, I was probably going to stay at your apartment, Chris. But then when I got here, I didn't see him, so I called his name and started to look around the apartment for him, and when I went into the bathroom, this is what I found." I explain, and try to stop crying. They all look at me with sympathetic expressions on their faces. "Oh, that's not good." Will says. "We should take him to the infirmary," Uri suggests. I nod, and Zeke and Will pick him up and take him to the infirmary.

Once we get to the infirmary, we go to the front desk and explain what happened. "What do you need?" the lady at the front desk asks. "Four is passed out," I explain. "Ok, go into room 13 and the doctor will be there in 2 minutes." I nod, and we all head into room 13.

1 minute later, is here, and she starts to examine Tobias. She asks me what happened and I explain. She nods and says, "He's in a coma from high blood pressure, because of all of the stress in his life, maybe. There is a 40% chance he'll survive."

I shake my head no and start to cry as the sobs begin to wrack my body. Why does this have to happen to me? Why me? I hear everyone to try and calm me down, but I ignore them, and run out of the room, Chris and Uri, right behind me. "Tris! Wait!" I hear them say behind me. I ignore them and keep on running. I don't know where I'm going, I'm just trying to get away from all of this, away from this life. Why did my life have to turn to hell? I never did anything wrong. My life was going perfectly until now. I finally get out of the Dauntless compound and go to our spot on the Ferris wheel. I climb the ladders and finally reach out spot. I think about all of the good times I've had with him. This thought just makes me cry harder, if possible.

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look down only to see...

**clifhangerrrrrrr *evil laugh* hahahaha y'all hate me now don't u? i think u do I am trying to make myself feel better by writing it to make it happy, but I can't hahahahaha Please review! bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look down only to see Uri, Chris and the rest of the gang standing there. I start to come down the ladder to see them.  
>When I get down there, Chris runs up to me and hugs me. "You want to stay with me tonight?" she asks as we walk back to the Dauntless compound. I shake my head no and say, "Actually I think I'll stay in my apartment tonight." She nods as we reach the compound. I walk in the doors, only to be greeted by the smell of, well, Dauntless. I say bye to my friends, and head to the apartment. I turn around when I'm halfway there, and decide to stay at the infirmary overnight with Tobias instead.<p>

I walk to the infirmary and ask the lady at the front desk if I can stay in room 13 overnight, she nods and I walk over to the room. When I walk in the door, I see Tobias still lying in his bed, still as ever. I sit down in the chair by his bed, and gradually fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to see Tobias sleeping peacefully, breathing again. I kiss him gently on the lips, and his eyes flutter open. "Hey." He says, still half asleep. "Hi, you were in a coma for 28 hours, I was so worried!" I say, elated that he's awake. "Wait, what? I was in a coma? And I woke up?" I nod, tears threatening to flow. "I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake!" I say and run out of the room and get the doctor.

I see the doctor and say, "He's awake!" "Who's awake, sweetie?" she asks in a calm voice. "Four, the guy who was in a coma! He woke up!" I say, excitement clearly written on my face. She gasps. "Oh my gosh! Really?" She says in a surprised tone of voice. I nod and we walk into room 13 to find Tobias sitting up in bed, eating the apple I had put there for him. Tobias says. She walks out of the room and I say, "Hey, can I call the gang and tell them that you're awake, or should we surprise them?" "I think we should surprise them," He says, smirking. I nod and smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wilson, how are you feeling?" She asks him. "I'm feeling fine, actually." He replies. She nods, "I'm glad to hear that, you can leave in 3 hours." She explains. "Ok,"

Three hours later, we are leaving the infirmary. "Can we go back to the apartment first? I have to change." He asks. I nod and we walk to the apartment.

When we get to the apartment, he pushes me against the door, and starts kissing me passionately. I kiss back and wrap my legs around his waist. There are some perks to being short. I glide my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He slides his tongue in my mouth; he picks me up and takes me into the bedroom. I smirk and tug on the bottom of his shirt, signaling that I want it off. He takes off his shirt and throws it across the room.

I hear a knock on the door of our apartment, and open it only to see the whole gang standing there, tear stains on their cheeks. They've been crying, I wonder why. They look at me with somber expressions and Chris says, "Where's Four? He's not in the infirmary!" I blush. "He's in here, we were coming to tell y'all, but y'all got to us before we could get to you!" I say. "So where is he? I don't see him in there." Zeke says, coming into the apartment.

I motion for them to wait and walk into the bedroom to find Tobias in there, texting someone. I smirk and look at his phone, I see he's texting Zeke; I roll my eyes and pull out my phone.

I text Tobias: Zeke and the rest of the gang are here- Tris.

I see the text pop up on his phone, he replies; K- Tobias

I tap on his shoulders and he jumps up off the bed, almost hitting me in the face. I squeal and he turns around and smiles. "Guys, he's in here!" I say, the gang coming inside the room. Uriah wiggles his eyebrows and says, "So this is where the fourtris magic happens…" I blush and say, "What's fourtris magic?" "Fourtris is y'all's ship name, and the magic is, well, you know," I roll my eyes, smiling and notice that Will isn't here.

"Hey, where's Will?" they give me desolate looks and say, "He passed away, he was walking by the chasm and someone, we don't know who, pushed him." Tobias and I gasp in shock and I start to cry, Chris comes over and tries to comfort me, but ends up crying too, and soon I'm comforting her. Then Uri does something I would never have expected to happen, he kisses Christina on the lips. She stands there, frozen, then finally speaks "Uri I-

**hahaha cliffhanger im not sorry! bye, read, review, favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEy, so I have writers block right now, and probably won't be able to update until after winter break is over! sorry! **


	10. Unexpected guest

**Hey! I'm back! *cheers* so this chapter is mainly just fluff and drama. Yay! merry christmas (even though it's late) or kwanzaa or Hanukkah (sorry if i spelled that wrong) anyways enough babble, on with the chapter! be sure to review!**

Then Uri does something I would never have expected to happen, he kisses Christina on the lips. She stands there, frozen, then finally speaks "Uri, what about Marlene?" Marlene is standing there, about to burst into tears, when Uriah replies, "I have always loved you, but you had Will and I had/have Marlene so I could never tell you how I really feel." Chris replies by smashing her lips to his, he immediately kisses back. Marlene scoffs and says, "Ugh, I thought what we had was real! But apparently, that's not true, you were just waiting for the right time to make a move on HER!" Uriah just stands there, speechless. Chris speaks up, "Oh yeah? Maybe you're just jealous because he likes me and not you!" she says, running off with Uriah on her heels.

We all stand there, shocked and Tobias is the first to speak up, "Well, Tris and I have to do something, and it's getting pretty late, so if y'all could leave, that would be good…" "Yeah, sure, _something..." _Zeke says, and winks at me and comes over to whisper something in Tobias' ear to which he rolls his eyes and says something I can't understand. I roll my eyes and say "Bye Zeke!" and push him out the door and he winks at Tobias. I close the door and go into the kitchen to get some cake. I grab a piece of cake from the fridge and slam it in Tobias' face, just for fun.

"What the hell?" he asks, "You cannot smash cake on my beautiful face!" I roll my eyes and laugh, before Tobias tries to sneak over to the fridge to get another piece of cake to smash in my face. I stand in front of the refrigerator and say, "Nope! You have to get pass me first!" Tobias looks defeated, before he kisses me on the lips passionately, I kiss back, a fiery want, no, _need_ for him starting in me. He puts his arms on my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, even though there's no more space between us.

I can feel him smirk through the kiss, and pull away. "Why are you smirking?" I ask. "Because I know now that I won!" He says, a proud smile on his face. "Or did you?" I say seductively, and start kissing up his jawline to his lips, and give him a quick peck on the lips, before walking into the bedroom, swaying my hips back and forth. I can hear his footsteps behind me, and him whispering in my ear, "I'll admit you won, if I get to have my fun with you later." I smile and turn around to see him staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, and say innocently, "Why can't we have our fun now?" He walks over to me in 3 long, purposeful strides and pushes me down onto the bed, so I'm on my back and starts kissing me with a need I have never felt before. I kiss back eagerly, and flip us over so I'm on top of him and grind my hips into his. A breathy moan escapes his mouth, and he blushes bright red. I smirk and say, "Is the big, tough Four _blushing?"_ "No, I am Tobias, Four would never blush." He growls, rolling me over so I'm on my back once again. "Well, _Tobias_ would let his girlfriend be on top for once." I say, and turn us over again, so that he's on his back. I lean down to kiss him, when he moves himself out of my pathway to get something out of the nightstand drawer on his side of our bed.

He pulls out a piece of paper. I grab it and look at it amazed, before setting the paper down. I think it's my birth certificate, saying that my birthday is today, december 20th, I gasp, speechless, when he says, "Happy birthday, love." I smile and lean down to kiss him. This time he doesn't move away, but kisses back. I put my legs on either side of his waist, keeping him down when he tries to move to flip us back over _again._ He moves his hands up my shirt, and he reaches my bra. I pull away temporarily, to take my shirt off. I blush and pull away, even though he's seen me in my bra many times before. He takes my face in his hands, "Listen to me, you're beautiful, and I will never want anyone else in my life but you." I sigh and say sincerely, "Look, I know, and I believe you, I really do."

He nods and leans forward to kiss me, and I slide his shirt off, running my hands over his defined chest and rock-hard abs. He reaches behind me to unclip my push-up bra, and I let him. "Well, this was a fun game to watch, but I think y'all should stop before y'all have sex with me stuck in y'all's apartment, having to listen to your moans of pleasure and stupid conversations of how much you love each other all night long."

I clip my bra back on, with Tobias' help, and we pull out shirts back on, I try to tame my hair and fail so we turn around, only to see Evelyn standing in our apartment. "Evelyn? What are you doing here at 11:45 at night in our apartment? How'd you even get in without us noticing?" Tobias asks her, regaining his dignity again. "I just wanted to see my son, not this skank." She replies calmly, gesturing at me. Before I can reply Tobias says in his instructor voice, "Tris is not a skank! She is my girlfriend, and I love her! If you have a problem with her, then tell us!" "Actually I'm glad you said that, because I do have a problem with her. My problem with her is that she's just a little slut trying to get into your pants, pretending that she loves you, so you will believe her and keep having sex with her." She says, her calm expression and soothing tone of voice disappearing. "So now I'm a slut? Really? I love him! Ok? I love your fucking son!" I yell at her, before Tobias can get really mad at her, that's my job, NOT his. She flinches, obviously taken aback by my words. "Well, I think I have to go, anyways." She says, and leaves. Tobias sighs and falls back onto the bed, exasperated. I sigh and fall on the bed next to him, snuggling into his chest. "We should probably put our pajamas on now, shouldn't we?" Tobias says, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into our bathroom. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to, since we never finished "something" like we told Zeke we had to." I say, a smirk forming on our faces. He sets me down and says, "Race ya!" I roll my eyes and run into the bedroom, to see Tobias sitting on our bed, in sweatpants and no shirt. I take my shirt and my pants off, revealing my lacy black push up bra and thong. I see his eyes dilate and a smirk form on his face. "See? I always win."

**Hey! so If you could take a minute to review, that would be great! BYE-BYE!**


	11. Shopping and training

**OK SO IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 1/2 WEEKS! REALLY, I AM! OK, SO IN CELEBRATION OF ALMOST GETTING 11K READS, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! COME, ON JUST GET TO 40 REVIEWS! THE 40TH REVIEWER WILL GET TO BE A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, (ILL MAKE IT WORK, TRUST ME…) OK, SO TO BE MENTIONED, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY YOUR NAME, WHAT COLOR HAIR YOU HAVE, EYE COLOR, AND WHAT FACTION! OKAY? OKAY. (TFIOS REFERENCE) WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS?**

I wake up the next morning thinking about last night and everything that happened. I try to get out of bed without disturbing Tobias, since he has a strong grip on me. I fail though, and he wakes up and kisses me on the lips. I turn around and see him smiling at me. I kiss him, and wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his hands sliding up and down my back as we kiss. He sits up and I groan, breaking the kiss. He smiles and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, and glide my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He grants me entrance and slides his tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance, which he wins, like always. I roll my eyes, and he moans, sliding his hands up mine, well his shirt, reaching my bra.

I pull away and take my shirt off. I run my hands over his abs and chest. Sometimes, I'm really glad he sleeps shirtless. "You are?" I hear him ask me. "I-I was thinking out loud?" I ask, my face bright red. "Um. Yeah you were. And I think we should talk about that fight we had the other day, because it sounded to me like you broke up with me..." he trails off. I scoff, "Tobias, we had sex last night, for like the millionth time, and I'm not ignoring you right now, I think we're good for now." I say, and he nods and helps me tame my hair and put my shirt, his shirt back on. "What are we going to tell the initiates, we've been gone for 3 days," he asks, and I remember that we have to train them today. I groan and say, "Chris and Uriah have been training both groups of initiates, so today and tomorrow, we have to train both groups, the transfers, and the dauntless borns…" he sighs, and says, "So we have to get up now?" I nod, and go into the bathroom to get ready. I don't bother closing the door behind me, since I never do. I brush through the many tangles in my hair, put my hair in a side fishtail braid, and put on a crop top, low waisted shorts, and some black vans. I also put mascara, eyeliner, and a plum colored lipstick on, and I'm ready to go. "Tobias! Hurry up!" I look in our apartment, and see he's not there. I text him, asking him where he is, and he says that he's in the training room with our breakfast. I turn off my phone, and go to the training room.

When I get there, I see Tobias leaning against the doorframe, in just sweatpants hanging low on the 'V' of his hips, and no shirt. I roll my eyes and say, "Are you trying to get me and the initiates to not pay attention throughout the day?" He comes closer, closing the space between us, and says in a husky voice, "I wasn't intending make you pay attention today." "Well, then I think we should get you a shirt so I can actually pay attention to these idiots." I say, and he smirks before running up to the apartment, with me on his tail.

When we get up to the apartment, I look around to find him in the bedroom trying to decide between black shirt #1 and black shirt #2. "Which one?" he asks, slipping the 1st shirt on, and 'modeling' it for me. I burst out laughing, "What?" he asks, giving me a quizzical look. "I think it looks good, but let's try the other one on." I suggest, walking over to him and kissing him. He deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue across my bottom lip, I decide to tease him, and keep my mouth closed, a smile forming on my face. He slides his hands up my shirt, his hands brushing my bra. I shiver at his touch, and slide my hands up his shirt, taking it off. "Really? Again? Look, everyone knows y'all love each other and shit, but do you have to have make out every single time y'all are alone?" he takes his hands out of my shirt, and I pull away to see Chris standing there, hands on her hips, a knowing smile on her face. I roll my eyes and hand Tobias his shirt back. He slips it on, his toned upper body disappearing under the soft black fabric. "Yep, we have to, just to piss you off." I say, a smirk on my face.

"Ugh, well if y'all aren't in the training room in 5 minutes, Uriah and I will tell the initiates that you're late because y'all are having sex, _again._" She says, and leaves our apartment. I look in the mirror next to our bed, and see that my make-up and hair are messed up now. "Tobias!" I say, fixing my hair and make-up, "You just _had_ to mess up my hair and make-up? Really?" He walks into the bathroom, and sees my hair and make-up are fixed and says, "Sorry, but it was you who kissed me first, besides, let's just go downstairs already…" I take Tobias' hand, and we walk down to the training room.

When we get to the training room, we see Uri and Chris telling the initiates a 'story'. "And that's why they're always so late!" Uriah says, finishing the 'story'. "Uriah Lynn Pedrad, I swear to God, if you tell them one more lie about us, I will kick you where the sun don't shine." I say, and he leaves the room, face white, with Chris on his tail.

"Ok, what did they tell y'all?" Tobias asks the initiates, and James is the only one to answer, "They told us the reason that y'all are always late is because you're either having sex or making out, and that the reason y'all were late today is because y'all were having sex, 'again'." He says, and the rest of the initiates nod. "Is it true?" Rosie asks. "That is none of your business whether or not it is true, initiate." Tobias says in that instructor voice I have grown to love over time. She smirks and says, "So, it _is_ true…" I blush, and so does Tobias, knowing that most of the time, it is true. "Y'all are blushing so it _must_ be true. Ugh, ew, it's true!" James says, realizing that it is in fact, true. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." Tobias tells them, giving them a deathly glare. If looks could kill… "Ok," I say, trying to get the topic off of us. "Today you will be doing the last day of fights, and the rankings will be up tomorrow." They all nod. "Ok, James and Rosie, in the ring!" I say.

By the time the fights are over, and the winners are circled on the board, it's time for lunch. "Ok, go to lunch!" Tobias says, and all the initiates that aren't in the infirmary are rushing out of the room.

***** OOPS! THE PAGE BROKE! *****

Once everyone is back in the training room, Tobias announces that the rankings will be up tomorrow, and everyone can go hang out somewhere else. Before everyone leaves, Zeke comes running into the room, "Everyone! Initiates! Come to truth or dare tonight in Shauna and I's apartment!" Everyone nods, muttering in agreement, and leaves the room. "So what do you want t-" Tobias is cut off by Chris' squeals of joy. "Uriah asked me to move in with him!" "Oh my God! Really? That's great!" I say, my voice going even higher than hers. She nods, and Tobias leaves the room, saying he's going to Zeke's to hang out and have a beer away from us, because he claims he'll get hearing loss if he's near us any longer.

I nod, and say, "Hey, do you want to go shopping with a couple of the initiates for truth or dare?" she nods, and says, "Yeah! That'll be fun! I'm going to go get Theresa, and you can pick one of your initiates!" I nod, and go to find Rosie. I walk into the dorms, and see Rosie and Anna sitting in a corner gossiping. I smile and walk over to them. Everyone stops talking when they notice that I'm in the room, and am in front of some initiates. "Rosie, Anna, can you come with me somewhere?" I ask, gesturing towards the door. They nod and look at me suspiciously. Once we get into the hallway, I ask them, "So, y'all are not in trouble! So calm down!" they nod, and I continue. "Do you want to come shopping with my friend and I for truth or dare tonight?" They both nod, smiling and start squealing loudly. I gesture for them to follow me, and they do.

When we get to the Pit, we see Chris and Theresa standing in front of Dauntless Dare, the fancy dress and lingerie store, I laugh and walk in with Rosie and Anna. "Hey! Took you long enough!" She says, rolling her eyes. "Well-" "Nope. You were late, just for that you have to get FOUR pairs of lingerie, and wear a leather jacket, short-shorts, and one of the sets of lingerie to truth or dare tonight!" I roll my eyes and say, "Well, what about them? They were late too!" She smirks before saying; "They have to do the same thing!" They scoff and say, "You can't make us do anything!" I sigh and say, "Just do it to make her feel accomplished for once!"

They sigh and nod, walking into the lingerie store with me. We look at all of the lacy, sparkly, pretty push up bras and thongs and decide on: black lacy set, maroon lacy set, silver and black lacy set, and a deep purple set, just for fun. Chris squeals before getting the same thing for herself also. Theresa gets a royal blue lacy set. We also get black leather jackets and black short-shorts.

Once we get to Zeke's apartment, we open the door to be greeted by the stench of alcohol. "Ok, if you're not one of my closest friends, get the hell out of my apartment!" Zeke yells, and everyone leaves except the gang. "Ok, now that everyone's gone we can start!" Uri yells, his arm slung across Christina's shoulder. "In a circle! Now!" Uri yells, and everyone sits in a circle. "Ok, Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Um, truth." I say, afraid of the answer.

**OK, SO BYE-BYE! REMEMBER, 40TH REVIEWER GETS TO BE IN STORY, AND IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT! REVIEW!**


	12. AN

**hey so I'm not going to be updating for a while, because i have swim team finals this saturday, and i have swim practice everyday this week, sorryyyy and i need to get 40 reviews to update again, the more reviews, the sooner i update, and btw, thanks sooo much for the now almost 12k views!**


End file.
